Save me Love me
by MarikandMaliklover23
Summary: Maria is a normal woman who is a fashion designer. Her newest bf, isnt so great. He always makes excuses to missing a dates.One night, he skips out on her and she meets Fury, a bartender who becomes an inspiration but only problem is, his a demon.
1. Chapter 1

Every girl cant wait to go to a romantic place with her boyfriend! His supposed to pick her up dressed up, take her to the restaurant in a nice vehicle, open the door, walk in with her holding his arm, and him pull the chair out for her, right? That's how it used to be, or how my mother would tell me it was supposed to be.

I think that's what I miss most about her. Her telling me how it used to be in her days. I sometimes wished for that kind of of thing.

So here I am, Maria Windler, walking down Zulan Street to the restaurant my date, Samuel was supposed to pick me up for. It started out fine, til he called claiming he couldn't get his brother to let him take the SUV. He told me what restaurant to be at around 8:30.

So again, here I am, walking down the streets of New Orleans, to a restaurant I don't know, praying my date will be there. Yea for 26, I was supposed to be a mature adult with my career to look forward to. Now if only I hadn't meet Samuel.

I meet Samuel at my office. He was a delivery boy from the main fabric store. (Why we got together, not even I know. Probably my loneliness).

I'm a fashion designer. I've worked hard to La Nichols for a year and worked my way to my own office. Pretty sweet huh? I think so. It was fun to make the clothes I saw people wearing. Made me feel good to give them something nice to wear.

I see the sign of the restaurant I was supposed to meet Samuel. Walking in, I froze when I saw it was a bar. There were more creepy bikers there than anything.

Walking through the bar and taking a seat in the back, closest to the bar, I checked my phone.

No calls or texts.

Damn it. Was I at the wrong store.

"Miss?" a low voice asked from beside me. Glancing up, I saw the most gorgeous man leaning down with a worried expression on his face.

He looked to be 6'8", long brunette hair flowed down his shoulders to his waist, pale skin, and striking light blue eyes stared down at me through black wire glasses.

He wore a plain white t-shirt with black leather pants. Most definitely a gorgeous man.

"Would you like a cup of cocoa or something to warm you?" he asked softly. How unlike the atmosphere of the bar.

I gave him a warm smile.

"That would be nice, thank you" I said watching him. He smiled.

"Alright, one cocoa coming up" he said and headed back to the bar.

Nervously glancing around, I saw the group of bikers eyeing me. Uh oh, this could be trouble.

Trying to keep my attention off of them, I looked through my phone and found my friend, Tosha's number and texted her. Telling her of Samuels date tonight, how terrible it was.

***Text Messages on Maria's phone to Tosha***

**(will use ~ for Tosha, and * for Maria)**

~Hey, hows the date sweetie?~

*Terrible, he made me walk and now, the romantic restaurant is a bar!*

~Your kidding me?~

*No, there's no sign of him and no calls*

~That lil asshole! Don't you worry, I'll make him pay for this, I swear, no one messes with my girl~

*Thanks, bartender is kind of cute -^-^-*

~Really? Send me a pic plz?~

*Sends a pic she snuck*

~Dear god his hott! Talk to him or ask him out hon!~

*Think he'll like me?*

~Of course he will, if the asshole shows up, he can take care of him for you~

*Well, would like Samuel humiliated*

~Then do it, let me now how it goes, hugs hon~

*Hugs*

***Fury's POV***

I saw the woman walk into the bar. A lovely woman. Her brunette hair flowed in curls around her shoulders and back. She wore a tight slim brown dress that emphasized her emerald eyes. Such a beautiful woman, but what was she doing here?

She looked almost ready to cry. Instinct, I walked over to her. First thing I thought was giving her something warm to drink. It looked like she had been walking for a while in the cold. She smiled and I watched her emerald eyes light up.

Making her a cup of cocoa, I walked over to her table and she looked up, smiling once again.

"Here you are, hope it helps warm you up" I say with a smile of my own.

"Thank you very much. How much do I owe?" she asked, glancing at me nervously.

"Its on the house, since its cold out tonight" I say, looking down at her.

She looked surprised but smiled and whispered a thank you.

I caught the blush that crossed her face, and again, her eyes looked as though she might cry.

Even though it was my nature to comfort a female when in distress, humans were different. You had to talk and get them used to you before doing anything. Sometimes even just be near them for days, weeks, even months before they were comfortable around you.

Straightening up to walk back to the bar, I felt her grab my apron. (Yes I wore a small black apron around my waist to write down orders and carry straws.)

Turning back to her, I saw her slight confused look.

"I'm sorry, I just, really feel bad now, I was supposed to be on a date and apparently I was told wrong" she said, staring down at her cup.

Not really sure of what to do, I slowly sat at the small table with her.

"What restaurant were you told of?" I asked, wondering what one she was looking for.

"I was told to look for _Seer Mo Dalis" _she chided, still staring down at her cup.

How sad. A human male told her of a restaurant that burned down almost a century ago.

"Well, your date im afraid, told you of a building that was here almost a century ago" I say in a low voice.

I saw the look of hurt run across her face. Again tears threaten to fall.

"How about, when I get off, I take you somewhere to eat since I haven't eaten?" I ask, watching her face.

It was full of suspicion.

"Why would you do that?" she asked after a minute of silence.

"Well, it looks like you need a good meal. I can drive us to wherever you would like and take you home" I offered, wondering if she would accept the offer.

Finally she smiled.

"For a bartender at a place like this, your very nice" she commented taking a sip of her cocoa.

"When do you get off?" she asked after taking a sip. I glanced at the clock.

"In 23 minutes" I chided, smiling at her. She grinned.

"Okay" she uttered in a low voice.

Grinning I got up and walked back behind the bar. Finishing up the dishes, restocking glasses, and bringing in more bottles of beer and wine, I saw Michael (the bartender that took my place after my shift, from 9-5) standing there grinning.

"Fury, you don't have to set everything up for me, I can get you now" she commented.

"I know, but I like to help you" I chided setting the case down.

**(I now nothing about being a bartender so please work with me, thank yous ^_^)**

"Well have a good night" she chided, clocking me out. I handed her my apron and walked into the employee area to grab my coat.

Walking out from the back, I saw Maria sitting there waiting. She looked up and smiled, standing, glancing around nervously.

Taking her arm, I lead her out of the bar and around to the side to a my black sedan.

She gaped. "How does a bartender have such a new vehicle?" she asked, as I open the door for her. I smiled.

"I had money stashed away, when my motorcycle broke down, this is was what I bought" I said and closed the door, walking around to the drivers side and started the car, heading to the restaurant she pointed out. A Italian restaurant. One of my favorites.

Pulling around to the side, I open the door and walk her in.

A young female hostess looked up with a smile. Her eyes full of lust. A look I hated.

"A table for two?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Yes, the mid section in the back" I say to her, she nodded and showed us to our seats, I paused and pulled out the chair for Maria. The expression on her face was both confusion and adoration.

"Do you come here often?" she asked after a minute. I nodded.

"I like Italian food, I grew up on it" I comment, watching her.

"Well, I'm sorry but I didn't properly introduce myself, I'm Maria Windler, I'm a fashion designer." she said smiling.

Even though I already new her name just by seeing her, I faked innocence of knowing her.

"Well it's a pleasure to now you Miss Maria, I am Fury Nightro, I'm a bartender and artist" I say, smiling when her eyes light up.

**Maria's POV**

This had to be the nicest man I've meet since high school prom! So far he had been just like my mother had talked about in the old days. He opened the doors and helped me be seated. And so far, he was being so nice.

I had found he was both a bartender and artist!

Maybe his paintings could give me new ideas for a pattern for my dresses?

I listened as he commented on some things I asked him.

"You had said you were supposed to be on a date, and your date made you walk in the cold and go to a restaurant that didn't exist. How could you not see such a thing coming, miss Maria?" he asked suddenly.

I paused after taking a drink of my water.

"I never thought he would do something like this to me. He always really nice and would bring me flowers. He would apologize for any dates he broke." I explained hoping my argument would be good enough. Judging by the look on Fury's face. I doubted it.

"He was always late on your dates or he broke them, with what the excuse his mother or father was sick? His dog got hurt? His sick himself?" Fury asked, as he spoke I realized how stupid I was. Samuel had used those old excuses on me. And I stupidly never questioned them.

"How long have you two been dating?" Fury asked watching me. "Three months" I uttered, unable to find my voice.

"I see. It sounds more like a flirt but not really want to date thing" he said after a minute. A waiter came up and handed us menu's. Fury ordered and waited for me. After writing my order down the waiter left and a female waitress came up, eyeing Fury like he was covered in chocolate sauce. She smiled and asked if we wanted any wine. I was surprised to find he ordered, _Whitezing. _(Made up ^^"). A rare but very thick red wine. Most people were afraid to drink it, for it resembled blood all too well.

The rest of the evening was pleasant. He only spoke when I spoke to him. He commented and gave his opinion on what we spoke of.

I felt glad for the evening he was showing me.

After the meal, he walked me to the vehicle and asked where I lived. Pointing it out to him, he slowed and shut off the vehicle, getting out, he came around and again, helped me to my door.

Turning, I smiled at him. "Thank you for this night Fury, I shall say, it was very nice. And I hope we can meet again, for I surely wont be seeing Samuel again" I say. I saw his eyes flash of a surprised look.

"Well, glad you enjoyed it Maria, had a good night" he chided and walked off.

Smiling I went to my apartment.

Yes I had a great evening with Fury.

**Fury's POV**

I had a great night with Maria. Watching her go into her apartment, I waited til I was sure she couldn't see me. Quickly flashing to a alley, I phased to my true form.

Large jagged bat like wings projected from my back. My nails grew long and black. My canines grew larger. Horns and a satyr like legs formed.

With a sigh, I knew I could never show Maria what I was.

A demon from the Old World. Hiding within this new world.

How could a killing machine get a human who was frightened of things like him, love him?

With sadden thought, I flashed to my own room of darkness and let sleep over take me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maria's POV**

I got up the next morning with thoughts of Fury, just running through my head. When would I see him again? Would he think about me? Would be he be the gentleman I saw last night?

As I pulled the blue peasant topped dress over my head, I heard my cell going off. Running over to the nightstand, I prayed for it to be him. No, it was Tosha.

***Text messages from Tosha to Maria***

~Hey, girl, so how was mister hottie?~

*It was so awesome, he was such a gentleman*

~Ohh good for you sweetie! Are you seeing him again?~

*Not sure, but I really want too*

~Why not text or give him a call after you get off?~

*Think I should?*

~Of course!~

*Kk, let you know l8er*

Walking into the bathroom, I put on a light layer of blush, foundation, then added a light layer of baby blue eye shadow.

I'm not a big person on make-up, I only wear light layers. Plus I didn't know if Fury would even like me wearing it.

Gathering my things into my small pack, I opened and locked the door and started down the walk, beginning my usual walk to my work.

Only five minutes into walking, I heard a vehicle slow down behind me. Turning, I saw none other…….you guessed it, And no it wasn't Fury…it was that bastard Samuel. He rolled down the passenger window.

"Hey, Maria, listen sorry about last night" he started with his usual long apology.

"Sam, I don't want to hear it, besides we're through! That was the last chance you got and you blew it, besides, since you didn't show up, I went out with a hot bartender that worked in your _Seer Mo Dalis _restaurant that was actually a bar. If you even think im giving you another chance, go choke on your cheating lil girlfriends thong" I hissed. Gods how the man pissed me off. I gave him three months, and for three months, money from my accounts disappeared, rumors of him cheating, and all the breaking dates. I was feed up with him!

He stopped on the Hummer. "You broke our date, to date some filthy bartender?" he said aloud. I watched several people pause and walk slower. Accusing eyes pointed to me. Damn it! How I wished to crawl under the sidewalk.

"I didn't break our date, til I found you never showing up, and plus making me walk in the could, for half the damn city, all because your brother wouldn't let you use his vehicle? You have 13 other vehicles, yet you couldn't come pick me up? You're an ass and I hope they fire you soon" I said and start walking again.

He drove up beside me again, this time he stopped the vehicle and was out in a flash. Grabbing my wrist he pulled me up against him.

"You better not threaten me, Maria, because I can get you in a lot of trouble at work and finically." he said, his voice laced with venom.

"You bastard, was that all I was? A fuck and money?" I asked. It did hurt. Would you want someone to use you just for those two things? No.

Pushing myself away from him, I could only glare at him. "I don't know what I saw in you" I said and started to turn away.

"You and any other woman, see this" he said, presenting himself. Yea right. Fury was a God compared to this man. Even though, Samuel worked out and rarely at a lot of sweets, somehow Fury, let Samuel's looks in the dust.

"Please, the man I meet was far more attractive than you could ever be" I hissed, and walked into La Nichols. Passing the desk, where Sally looked up with her ever sweet smile, she handed me a message.

"A man called looking for you Miss Windler. He said he just wanted to talk, he said his name was Fury" she said smiling. My heart pounded with joy.

"Thank you Sally" I said, and continued to the elevator. Once it opened, it truly felt like the worst day in history. Standing there, was the pretty petite redhead, Reva, that everyone rumored Samuel was dating behind my back.

She smiled and held the door open for me. "Good Morning Miss Windler" she said. Deep down, I knew I couldn't hate her. That bastard could be doing the same to me to her too.

Smiling I tried to act nonchalant.

"So, your dating Samuel" I asked with a small smile.

Her grin vanished. "His great. He buys me a lot of nice things. His really helped me." she said with a smile. Lucky her. She had no idea what a snake the man really was.

After nearly running a few people over, getting out of the elevator and to my office. I closed the door and prayed no one saw the tears welding in my eyes. It did bother me that he secretly dated people, broke our dates and was using me for who knew what. I had thought he loved me. But now I knew the truth.

Cursing at myself for still thinking of the pathetic asshole, I tried to think of Fury. Man was practically a sex god. Just remembering his gaze on her, made her want to be close. To have his hands on her. And as an artist, who knew what they would be capable of.

With a smile, I walked over and started my work on some designs. Let Samuel ruin other girls lives, I had Fury.

After 3 hours, I knelt on the floor, attempting to piece the dress of my newest design together.

"Miss Windler, you have a guest" I heard Sally say over the messenger.

"May I ask who it is?" I ask, not really wanting to be disturbed.

"He says his name is Fury" she said. Even over the messenger, I could tell her voice was giddy.

"Send him up please" I said, walking out of my office and down to the elevator, I waited.

Once the doors opened, I felt my heart pound almost out of my chest. There stood Fury.

He wore a tight crimson t-shirt and tight black leather pants. His hair was braided down his back, yet some of it hung around his face. He just smiled.

"Uh, sorry about visiting like this, I kinda wanted to see you again" he said. Dear gods he was hott when he blushed!

"Its alright, I don't mind really. Let me show you around a little" I said, avoiding the looks of some of the people around us.

Walking through the cubicles back to my office took a while. Every woman that saw him, gasped, oohhed, and wanted to walk up and talk with him. Each time, I figured his interest would go to them. But it didn't. He would smile, say something, then mention he was here to see me. I could see all the envious glares from them. Hell even some men stopped and gaped at him.

"Does this happen everywhere you go?" I ask, opening the door to my office. He just smiled.

"Kinda. Not too fond of it really, would prefer to be invisible in the crowd" he chided, glancing around my office.

"Very nice designs" he said, his eyes trailing over what drawings were visible. He walked over and looked at the several dresses partially still in pieces on the dummy.

He turned back with a smile. "Their all gorgeous designs Maria" he said, his eyes trailing over me. He walked over, slowly, like a cat ready to pounce. Getting right up in front of me, he leaned down and whispered, "But I would like to see them on you" he said.

I could feel my face heat up. Gods how the man was hott. He had a foreign accent. One I couldn't pin where he could be from. But when he spoke, it practically made me shiver.

"I can only wear them once they come out in the stores, I don't sneak the designs hon" I said, looking to the design I had been piecing together.

He walked over, stalking around it, he smiled. "Try shorting the shoulders and form more of a "V" shape below the chest" he said, showing me. To my surprise, it did make the dress look like it would reveal more.

"Thank you, I've been trying to do that very thing for an hour" I said, smiling up at him. He smiled. "Your welcome, I cant wait to see you in it" he said with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. Suddenly he kissed me. His lips were hot on mine, pulling me closer, he deepened it.

"So, are you here just to see me or, have lunch or something?" I asked pushing myself back a little, feeling heat rush to my face, I tried to distract my gaze from his lips. How could I almost forget I was at work?

I saw him grin. "Thought about eating lunch with you, if that was okay, or we waiting til tonight" he said, watching me as I sat at my desk. Again my eyes trailed to his lips.

"Or we could finish what your thinking" he chided, leaning on the small book shelf.

"I was only kidding" he said with a smile.

"Okay, if were going to eat, where we headed?" I asked watching him.

"Was hoping you wouldn't mind going back to the Italian restaurant" he spoke, glancing over at me.

"Someone's at your door" he said suddenly. The door opened and none other than, Samuel walked in.

"Working hard I see" he said with a gap-toothed grin. "Well, unlike you, I do work hard for the everything" I shot back. I saw the same glare as this morning come back.

"Please, you just sit up here eating bon bons all day and claim someone elses work as your own" he chided with a sneer.

"That's not true" I said, how could he say that, my designs were my own!

"Her designs are her own, she creates them as she draws them" Fury said suddenly. Samuel turned ready to spout off at him, but froze seeing him.

Never had I seen Samuel look so afraid. His face literally lost its color so badly, his lips were even white.

"So, your Samuel. I have to say, I am very glad you never showed up last night for Maria. Otherwise I wouldn't have had the best night of my life. Plus, its just better she leaves a piece of trash like you" Fury said.

Samuel took a few steps back from Fury.

"She you can have the fat bitch" Samuel spouted. Before I could blink, Fury had him pinned the wall, 5 feet away from where they had been standing.

"You ever say anything like that to Maria again, and I will hurt you, and don't think about slapping law suits on me, I have more than enough to make sure you go to jail and even your children wont be able to ever help you" Fury said in a low menacing voice.

Samuel only nodded and quickly left once Fury let go of him.

Fury looked back to me, with an embarrassed look. "Uh, sorry" he said, blushing.

"Its okay..at least you didn't actually hurt him" I said, walking over to him. Gods how I wished I could take that look of both embarrassment and guilt.

"Lets go to lunch" I said with a smile. He smiled and took my arm. Just the same as earlier, all the women ran up to him, wanting him to go with them. But he took none of their offers like earlier.

We walked out of La Nichols, getting into his sedan, he drove us to the Italian Restaurant.

Just as last night, he was a gentlemen. He seemed interested in everything I had to say or my opinion.

Finally working up the courage in me, I asked him a question I had been dying to ask.

"Would you like to come to my house tonight? I can show you more of the designs, you can even paint or help me" I asked, praying he wouldn't deny me.

He just grinned and said yes.

The minute the word left his lips, I felt my heart triple in several beats.

Instantly my mind went to our earlier kiss, if he could kiss like that, what else could he do? Scolding myself for acting like a perverted schoolgirl, I tried to keep my mind off those things.

But that was one of the hardest things to do right now, especially how close we were, and not to mention those scolding eyes of his.

After our meal, he walked us back to my work. With a smile, and a goodbye, he walked off.

With a smile, I couldn't wait til tonight when I saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

Fury's POV

**I had to see Maria. Her scent, her looks, her smile, all of it burned my being. **

**Just thinking of her from last night made my body burn. I didn't want to leave but it was best. I couldn't hold my form anymore. I was too afraid of her seeing it and running, screaming like so many had done over the centuries.**

**I remembered where she said she worked and called to see if she was in yet. Sally was nice enough to let me know she wasn't and was even kinder to give me a call when she got in.**

**Finishing my painting on Maria, I glanced at the clock, I saw she would be at La Nichols by now and headed there. Flashing near the building I walked in. Sally looked up with a smiling. **

"**Hi, I'm Fury Nightro, I called earlier to see Miss Windler" I said, smiling at her. She blushed and reached for the phone, calling up to Maria's office.**

"**She said to go on up Fury" the girl said with a smile, saying my name the best she could seductively. Though I had no interest in her.**

**Walking to the elevator, I guessed she'd be on the third floor, I pressed it and waited. Waiting, once the elevator opened, I looked up to see Maria standing there waiting.**

**Smiling, I walked out of the elevator and up to her. She smiled. I could feel her eyes on me. **

"**Uh, sorry for visiting like this, I kinda wanted to see you again" I said, for some reason I felt myself blushing. She smiled. **

"**Its alright, I don't mind really. Let me show you around a little" she said, glancing to the floor.**

**Walking through her office cubicles, wasn't easy. A lot of human females surrounded us. So many wanting me to date them, some just wanting to touch me.**

**Through a side glance, I saw the slight jealousy cross her face.**

"**Does that always happen everywhere you go?" she asks.**

"**Kinda. Not too fond of it really, prefer to be invisible to the crowds" I chide. **

"**Very nice designs" I said, looking over the designs. Walking over I looked at the dress designs, most of them still partial.**

**Turning back to her. "Their all gorgeous Maria" I say, watching her, couldn't help but to look her over. The dress she was wearing, showed every curve on her. A wave of lust flows though me and I walk over to her. "But I would like see them on you" I whisper. **

**I felt her shiver beneath me. **

"**I only where the ones that come out in stores, I don't sneak the designs hon" she says smiling up at me, then to the design it looks she had been working on.**

**Walking over to it, I walk around it, thinking of how to help her design.**

"**Try shortening the shoulders and form more of a "V" shape below the chest" I say, showing her. She smiled happily.**

"**Thank you, I've been trying to do that for an hour" she said. I smiled. **

"**Your welcome, I cant wait to see you in it" I say, watching her. No longer able to stand it, I kissed her, pulling her close, hoping she knew how much I was interested in her. **

**Damn, with females back home. Just being close to one, they would jump you. You would know if you were mates, for the male would respond to the females advances, if he didn't, they weren't mates. Only a males mate could arouse him, no other female could.**

**Pulling back, she smiled, blushing she looked up at me. ""So are you here just to see, have lunch, or something?" she asked, her gaze, I knew was on my lips. Intuitively I licked them.**

**She walked over to her desk and sat down, glancing down at some papers.**

**I grinned. " Thought about eating lunch with you, if that was okay, or waiting until tonight" I said watching her. **

**Again I knew her gaze was on my lips. I had to grin, walking over to her book shelf, I glanced at a few of the books, before leaning on the shelf. **

"**Or, we could finish what your thinking" I said, watching her face turn red and glance down at her papers. A strange slight guilt ran through me.**

"**I was only kidding" I chide after a second.**

"**Okay, if were going to eat, where we headed?" she asked, looking back up at me. **

"**I was hoping you wouldn't mind going back to the Italian restaurant" I voiced, glancing over at her with a hopeful look.**

"**Someone's at your door" I said.**

**The door opened, revealing a man. **

"**Working hard I see" he chided with a snug grin. **

**Maria glared up at him. "Well unlike you, I work hard for everything" she shot back at him. I watched as a scowl appeared on his face. **

"**Please, you sit up here eating bon bons all day and claim someone else;s work as your own" he sneered.**

"**That's not true" she hissed angrily at him. Angered by him hurting her feelings I spoke.**

"**Her designs are her own, she creates them as she draws them" I said, standing straight up. The man turned to spout off at me, til his eyes rested on me and he froze.**

**I knew the look well. Many human men thought they were tough shit, til they matched me. I was far taller than him, and far stronger.**

**In an instant, I knew he was Samuel, the bastard that treated Maria like a low life animal.**

"**So, your Samuel. I have to say, I am very glad you never showed up last night for Maria. Otherwise I wouldn't have had the best night of my life. Plus its just better she leaves a piece of trash like you" I say, watching him.**

**What had Maria seen in this human male? I sensed nothing from him meaning to her. **

**He took a few steps back from me.**

"**You can have the fat bitch" he sneered. **

**Without even thinking, I grabbed him, slamming him into the wall by his throat.**

"**You ever say anything like that about Maria, I will hurt you, and don't think of slapping me with lawsuits, I have more than enough to make sure you go to jail, and even your children wont be able to help you" I hiss, how I wanted to hurt this human for his insult.**

**From my world, if another demon insulted another's mate, they fought til one surrendered, then they weren't allowed to speak til their mates healed them.**

**He only nodded and I let go of him, he quickly left.**

**The realization of what I just did came apon me, I felt embarrassed and looked to Maria. "Uh sorry" I said, not sure what to say or do.**

"**Its okay…at least you actually hurt him" she said walking over to me. My body yearned to be against her again, to feel her heated lips on mine again.**

"**Lets go to lunch" she said, smiling up at me. I smiled and took her arm. Walking out of her office, it was the same as when we went in, the females swarmed us. But as before, my only interest was in Maria.**

**Walking out of La Nichols, I opened the door for her and walked around to the drivers side and got in, driving to the Italian Restaurant, I walked her in.**

**Eating lunch with her was joyous. Listening to her become excited over her designs was wonderful.**

**Strangely, she stopped and her face suddenly turned red.**

"**Would you like to come to my house tonight? I can show you more designs, or you could even help me" she asked, her face turning redder. I grinned. **

**She was opening her den to me. One thing a female rarely did, was open her den to males. The male had to coax her to his den, away from any young she might have. That was always one thing about the females, most of them if not all, would have several hatchlings in her den. To keep from harming the young, even though it was nature to kill off the male young, killing the females young made it impossible to mate, for she would mourn and refuse mating. Once refused, the male would never be sexual until she passed on and that could be hundred of years or more. For his kind, lived from a few hundred years to thousands of years.**

**I could only grin and say yes to her. Hearing my answer, I saw a large smile appear on her face.**

**Finishing our meal, I took her back to her work and dropped her off.**

**With a smile and a goodbye, I walked off, my own heart beating so fast I wondered if it would explode.**

**I was going to be allowed into a females den. A rare thing indeed.**

**I couldn't wait until tonight with Maria.**

**Maria's POV**

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. I felt like a slug trying to cross a basketball court on a hot day.

Once it reached 5:30, I bolted out the door and almost in a dead run to my place. I had to clean it up some and change my clothes.

Running up my walkway, I unlocked the door and ran in, throwing my paper work down on the bar. Racing through the house, I threw all the dirty laundry in the hamper in the bathroom, threw away all the trash I could that was laying around.

Putting dishes into the washer, I washed all the counters and table, hell even the chairs.

What was I going to make for dinner? He seemed so fond of Italian. Thinking of a recipe I ate a lot as a child, I scrolled through my recipes and found it. Checking through all the cupboards to make sure I had the ingredients, I start to prepare dinner for us. While I waited for the noodles to cook, I went to shower and change.

Enjoying the hot water, running over me, I wonder what to wear. Fury had seemed fond of my dresses. The image of the baby blue halter dress comes to mind.

Ending the shower, I get out and dry off. Putting on my undergarments, I walk over to my closet and pull out the dress. A nice thick cotton baby blue dress with a defined halter top.

Slipping it on, I prayed he would like it.

Walking back to the bathroom, I apply another light layer of make-up, same as this morning. 

Baby Blue was my favorite color. ((if you havent guessed lol)) My mother had gone through ends meet to get me an entire wardrobe of Baby Blue clothing. Something I thanked her for everyday. Hell, she still got me baby blue things. No matter what it was, she got it for me and I loved each item.

Gliding down the stairs, I walk into the kitchen and drain the noodles. Going to my fridge, I collect the ingredients for the cheese sauce and filling.

After mixing it all and filling the noodles, I make the tomato sauce.

Just as I pour it onto the two plates, I hear my door bell ring. Turning to the clock I see its 7. With a excited grin, I walk to the door and open it, revealing Fury. I gasped seeing him. His hair was French braided, hanging over his shoulder. He wore a tight crimson long sleeve shirt and same black leather pants, along with his biker boots. How could a man scream of such lust?

He grinned and handed me a single blue rose. 

"Where did you get this?" I asked, admiring it. I had never seen a blue rose before. His grin widened. 

"That's my lil secret" he said watching me. I backed up. "Come on in" I said, watching him past. I couldn't help but to smell a trace of men's body spray. Red something. I remembered trying to get Samuel to wear some, I had bought some for just a whim of wanting to get him a gift. He never did, he said it stank. Even though he paid no attention to the fact I had spent an hour searching through the men's cologne and deodorants trying to pick which one he might like.

He walked in and glanced around. Smiling as he turned back to me. "Well, your home looks nice, Maria" he said, I watched his eyes trail over me. I felt myself blush. His eyes always seemed so full of lust, yet he never acted on it. Except for the kiss.

Without thinking much, I walked up to him, staring into his eyes. "Your eyes show so much, yet you don't act, why?" I ask, watching him.

He grinned. "If I did act how I feel, you would probably get freaked out and run, or have the time of your life" he chided.

I felt my face reddened, knowing what he meant.

"Is that all you think about?" I ask, teasing him. "Only when im around you, otherwise, no" he stated, reaching up, to barely stroke my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"There's something about you that I yearn for" he said, watching me. I felt a shiver go through me as he ran his fingers over my cheek.

"Well, how about we eat then watch a movie?" I suggest, taking a step back and walking to the kitchen. He followed me.

Walking over to the table, I showed him, his spot to sit. He grinned. 

"You made Italian" he said, looking over to me surprised.

"You seemed so fond of it, I figured why not make some myself" I said, grinning. The look on his face was adorable.

"I'm sure I'll love it" he chided happily. Walking over to my wine stand, I pulled out a bottle of red wine. ((Don't have a clue what all types of red wine there is if any so bare with me pls, thank you ^-^)).

Walking back over I poured us both a glass, but he moved to pull my chair out and I sat down.

He pushed it in, leaving me enough room to move freely. Then took his seat.

I watched him take a bite, and grin. After he finished his eyes beaming. "Its very good Maria" he said, and continued eating.

I laughed. "I knew you would like it" I say watching him.

"So, may I ask if your from an Italian culture?" I ask, watching him. He paused, looking down to the plate.

"My mother was Italian. But my father forbid her to speak her native tongue. But she always cooking Italian, every meal" he said suddenly. I saw both sorrow and happiness in his eyes.

"She must have been a good woman. Look how well she raised you" I say, trying to comfort him, if his thoughts were sad. He grinned.

"She had to deal with 12 of us kids, so yes she did well" he said smiling again.

God lord, 12 children!

"Dear gods, that a lot of children" I gasped. He laughed. His laughter was so low, like rumbling thunder.

"I know. She wanted a lot of children so she could have plenty of grandchildren to spoil" he said laughing. "I bet she got her wish from that" I say, taking a bite. 

"She did, 7 grandchildren so far" he stated finishing off his plate. I noted the man ate a lot. At the restaurant he offered three helpings worth of food. While, I could barely finish what was on my plate. 

"Only 7 so far? No case of twins or anything?" I ask laughing. He laughed shaking his head. "Actually two of my sisters are due in March and June. One with twins and the other quad triplets" he says grinning.

"Dear lord, she's going to helping change diapers like crazy" I rasped laughing. Man, his family was huge and getting bigger!

"Its what happens when most the family is quad triplets" he says, taking a sip of wine.

I noticed, when he drank wine, he would always like his lips, as those he couldn't get enough of the taste.

"You're a quad?" I asked surprised. He grinned. "Yes." he stated, but didn't explain and further.

"So, what movie are we going to watch?" he asked watching me. His eyes gleaming. "Its one I just found on dvd, its really funny, its called "Mean Girls" I say, watching him.

He frowned. "I don't believe I've heard of that one" he stated. I stood up, taking my glass and the wine bottle with me to the living room. He followed, taking a seat on the 'L' shaped couch I had. I know, it was huge to have but I hated those small couches.

Turning on the movie, I walked over, setting the glass and the wine on the glass table. Then took a seat near him.

The movie was good. He laughed through out it so far. I had too as well. I could never get over how Lindsey Lohan played "Cady" and was tricking Regina into being friends and slowly ruin her life. Around the part where "Cady" gave Regina the weight gaining bar, he asked where the bathroom was. Showing, him, I walked back to the couch, taking a sip of wine.

I had to admit, I was drinking a bit too much. Already we had more than half the bottle by now. He came back and titled his head, laughing.

"A real funny part?" he asked, walking over and sitting down next to me. I went back to show him the part at the talent show. 

((**I cant remember off the top of my head how all the scenes go, but yes "Mean Girls" is one of my favorite movies.))**

He laughed. "That was funny" he stated, and looked down at me. My head was laying on his lap. "You okay?" he asked staring down at me. I laughed and look back at him. "Im fine why?" I ask, giggling.

He chuckled and moved the hair from my face. "Your really giggly" he said, grinning.

I laugh. Why did he find me giggling a lot odd? "Its what happens when you drink to much, well, as much as I've drank" I say, laughing.

He frowned. "I wouldn't know, I've never gotten drunk" he stated, still watching me with curious eyes. I frowned this time. "You've drank as much as I have and your not tipsy?" I asked looking up at him.

He shook his head. "I feel fine" he said with a small laugh. I sit up, glancing at him. "You must have a high tolerance for alcohol then" I say not really understanding it. 

"Maybe" he said watching me. Turning, I straddled his lap. I saw the puzzled look come across his face.

"Tell me, why do you like me?" I ask. I watched him frown. 

"I like the way you look, soft blue eyes, honey blonde hair that's in gorgeous curls, the way you dress, in such beautiful dresses that complement you in many ways, and the way you seem to glow when blush" he says, his eyes trailing over me.

"What are you thinking?" I ask curiously. "Wondering if its bad that your drunk" he says then chuckles.

I wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm just a lil tipsy, nothing bad about it" I say watching him. His expression says different.

"I know people do things they wouldn't normally do sober when their drunk" he stated, and took my arms from around his neck.

"Fury, I'm acting how I want, I'm acting the way me, Maria wants to act, not the alcohol Maria" I state.

"I'm not gonna take advantage of you while your drunk" he said, watching me.

I could tell, he wasn't pleased. Without thinking, I kissed him. At first, he tried to pull back but finally kissed back, pulling me closer against him.

"Please don't me mad" I asked, pleading with him, kissing down his neck.

I heard him groan. Had the man not been with someone before? Was I possibly his first? Seemed almost impossible with the way so many women fawned over him.

Sliding a hand down his chest to dip, my hand into the top of his pants, I stroked his tip. He moaned, before pulling me into another kiss, this time it was more demanding and powerful, full of heat.

Moaning into the kiss, I reached further down into his pants, rubbing him fully. He moaned, and reached up, cupping my breast. I wish I could feel his touch on my skin. As if hearing the thought. His hand slide down my body, til he reached under my dress, my body shivering as he lifted the cotton dress and cupped my breast, massaging it, rubbing a thumb over my nipple. I moaned at his action.

He suddenly shifted and laid me down on the couch. Me being uncertain of his action. "Its okay, im not going to hurt you" he said, and leaned down to suck on the nipple. His hand reaching down into my panties to stroke my warmth. Moaning, I raise up to meet his mouth. His other hand, moves my dress to expose my other breast and he moves to it, sucking lightly.

After sucking on it for a minute or two, he suddenly leans back and kisses down my stomach, lower stomach, and onto my warmth. I gasp as his tongue teases me. His tongue teases me for a moment before he leans back, using two fingers to tease my warmth.

**((I know I stink at sexy scenes, so plz bare with me on it."))**

Moaning from the pleasure he was giving me, I looked up to see him watching with curious eyes.

Moving his fingers in and out at a faster paste, I felt my body shiver beneath him as he added another finger.

"Do you like this Maria?" he asks, moving his faster, wiggling his fingers inside of me. 

Practically riding his fingers, I moan and arch against him, pleading with him to do more. He laughs and moves his fingers more, moving his hand faster. Only a few more minutes do I feel an orgasm tear through me. Almost screaming his name as I come.

He grinned, and leaned down to kiss me.

"How does lil Maria feel now?" he asks, after breaking the kiss. Blushing I looked up to him.

"What about you?" I ask shyly. "I'm fine, I just wanted to watch you enjoy it" he stated. I glanced to the bulge in his pants. "Your not getting away with just giving me pleasure mister" I say, sitting up. He frowned. I noticed he often titled his head to the side, the way a dog often did. How odd.

Leaning forward, I gently pushed him back against the couch, reaching down to unzip his pants. He watched me curiosity flowing across his face and in his eyes. Just by watching me, I knew, he truly hadn't been with anyone.

Unzipping his pants, I gently pulled them down enough so I could see him. He was commando! A brave man to walk around with no underwear in leather pants.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maria's POV**

I couldn't believe that the man went around commando! With how women acted, he had to have balls of steel to do such a thing. I knew I wouldn't if I was in his shoes.

Leaning down, I took him into my mouth, swirling my tongue over him. I heard him moan, his hands were on the back of my head and gently pushing me. Reaching further down, I massaged his base. He moaned more, bucking his hips. The man was large and hard, already I could taste precum from him.

I heard him moan my name, before he pulled me back. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I ask, staring up at him. "No, you were fine, I just cant stand it" he said, his eyes were full of lust but yet he seemed like he didn't want to do anything like this.

"I'm sorry, I just figured you would like me to do something for you, since you did something for me" I say, sitting back.

"Its, not you Maria, its just…I…don't want to do…..this quite yet" he says, stuttering slightly.

I smile. "Okay, we don't have too, sorry hormones just got wild" I mutter, fixing my clothes. I heard him laugh.

"But you enjoyed it a lot, so that's a plus" he stated, taking a drink of wine. Watching him, I wondered how the man downed full glasses of wine. He didn't sip at them, he just chugged them right down.

Leaning back, he paused, catching me watching him. "What? Did I do something weird?" he asked peering at me curiously.

"Ive never known someone to drink wine the way you do is all, how do you just drink it straight down like that?" I ask. He looked back to his glass.

"I don't know, I just like the taste" he said, looking back at me.

"You really enjoy wine a lot" I state, recalling that's all it seemed like he drank. "It can make you live longer" he chided grinning.

"So, what movie shall we watch or would you rather do something else?" I ask, listening to the song at the end of "Mean Girls".

"Lets watch another movie" he said, his eyes gleaming with a childish excitement.

"Okay, comedy, romance, horror?" I ask watching him. I watched him stand up and walk over to my dvd shelves.

Crouching down, I watched he scanning them. It was hard to not stare down at his ass, he had a nice ass.

After a minute or two, he picked one and showed me, "13 Going on 30"

"Curious, did you grow up with a lot of sisters?" I asked grinning, he seemed to like the chick flicks.

He grinned. "8 actually" he said siting back down with me. I gaped. Poor guy. "I was their subject for hairstyles, watching chick flicks, and the person they cried too when someone hurt their feelings" he said, taking another drink.

"Were you the oldest or youngest boy?" I asked, starting the movie.

"I was the youngest boy but older than all my sisters, my older brothers were off fighting" he said, a look of sorrow in his eyes.

"Off fighting? You mean a war?" I asked trying to imagine several identical guys in war. He nodded.

"Im sorry, did they pass away?" I was afraid to ask. He grinned. "No, they lived, they were just away a lot, along with my father, I was too young to join, so I stayed home with my mother and sisters" he said as if remembering.

**Fury's POV**

"That was nice of you to be there for them" Maria said, touching my arm. I didn't grin or even react.

Part of that was a lie. Once the female had her hatchlings, she chased the male off out of fear he would kill the hatchlings. As for my brothers, they had gone off to war against the archcrusfiks, cat demons.

Sitting there, I wished I hadn't said what I did. I had wanted to mate with her. My body was screaming for her to touch me again.

But I didn't know how to react to what she had been doing, no one ever said anything of a female doing that. They would be on top and do what they wanted during mating, true we lured a female to our dens to mate, but in the end, they were the ones in control when it came to mating. If a male did something the female didn't like during mating, she would simply leave his den.

The next movie was quite funny, but being so close to Maria was driving me crazy. No matter how much I tried to not think of mating, my body didn't stop thinking it.

Half way through the movie, she started to rub her hand on my inner thigh. It was taking my whole being pull her close.

Worse, her hand was heating my thigh up, finally I just claimed I was going to the bathroom. If I didn't get away now, I might do something regretful. She was human, she wouldn't be like our females from the Old World.

But even I could smell the fact she wanted to mate. Would it be better, just to mate?

Opening the door, I almost run into her. "Yes?" I ask curiously.

"You okay?" she asked watching me.

"Um yes" I said, avoiding her eyes. What if I lost control and changed, she would become scared of me, I would loss her.

"Fury, why is it I feel as though your hiding things from me?" she asked watching me. Because I was hiding things.

"There's just something I cant say for now Maria" I say, not really sure what to say to her. I didn't want to tell or show her what I was. But what if that was the right thing to do?

"You can tell me Fury" she says hugging me. Sure, how many times would a mortal say that, you tell them or show them something immortal and they freak out like hell.

"You wouldn't believe me" I whisper.

"Come one, let me hear it" shes says, smiling up at me.

I started to tell her I was a demon, but her phone rang, groaning she walked over and answered.

"Hi Tosha" she said, sounding happy.

"No, I don't work tomorrow, why?" she says frowning.

"I don't know, let me ask him" she says, and turns to me.

"Tosha wants to know if you would like to join us on a double date, we going to Toga Mo Joes Bar" she says, looking at me hopefully.

I grin. "Sure, I don't mind going" I say.

"He said yes" she says, grinning.

"Okay, we'll be there at 7:30" she says, hanging up the phone. Walking back over, she grins. "Tosha is glad we're joining her and her husband, they've been hoping I would find a good date" she says, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Are you going to stay the night?" she asks, looking at me hopefully.

If I didn't, I would go crazy, if I did, I might have a mate. I thought.

Smiling down at her, I knew I couldn't leave.

"Yes, im staying" I say, placing my hands on her hips. She ground her hips into mine.

Another hott kiss and I was lost to her, lost to both of our lust.

**Maria's POV**

I woke up around 8, looking back at him sound asleep, he was cute when he slept, crawling out of the bed, I was afraid I would wake him up. Tiptoeing to the bathroom, I walked in and started my shower. The warm water had felt good.

Last night had been the best night of my life. It seemed like hours we had spent making love. I had fallen asleep with his arms around me. Samuel would never even hold me afterwards, he would push me away. I was glad I had found Fury. After finishing my shower, I got out and dried off. Putting on my clothes, I started out of the bathroom, only to bump into Fury.

"Oh, im sorry, I thought you were still asleep" I said quickly. "Its alright, I guess I forgot where I was is all" he muttered glancing around. It did seem like he forgot where he was.

Today I was wearing a tight blue dress, the top was low cut and showed off my breasts, while the rest was tight and defined my curves. Something I would hope would catch his attention.

"Well, I see someone likes my clothes" I said, catching him eyeing me. Fury blushed. "It looks very nice on you" he said, his eyes still havent left me.

Grinning, I reach out and lead his hand to my breast, cupping it. "You can touch all you want Fury, I don't mind" I say, looking up to him.

He gaped at my action, before leaning down to kiss me. "You look beautiful" he said looking at me with a grin.

"You hungry?" I asked turning to head to the kitchen. "Yes" he said, following me. I grinned, I would make my mothers ham and cheese breakfast burrito.

He took a seat at the table and watched me cook. I could feel his eyes on me. I wondered why the man liked to watch me so much? Trust me, I didn't mind the attention, but it still was odd that he watched me so much. Like a child watching its mother.

Fixing some more scrambled eggs, I felt his body heat on my back. He wrapped his arms around my waist, laying his chin on my shoulder.

"So, what is it your making?" he asked, peering over my shoulder.

"Its just ham, scrambled eggs, cheese, some green peppers, and salsa" I say, grinning. I loved having this for breakfast when I could.

He smiled. "I cant wait to try it" he said, but stayed where he was.

"Do you think me going on this double date is okay?" he asked suddenly. I felt my heart sink a little. Did he not really want to go?

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying not to sound down.

"I mean with Tosha, you know how women act, im just worried, she'll be like all the others and get her husband upset" he says.

"I doubt that will happen" I say with a light laugh. But seeing the look on his face, I knew he didn't think that.

He left and sat back at the table. I shivered when his heat left.

Finishing I brought his plate over and got him a glass. "Wine, water, milk, or juice?" I asked, looking through the fridge.

"Wine please" he said, staring down at the burrito.

"You can eat, you don't have to wait for me Fury" I said, knowing that's exactly what he was doing. He didn't budge til I sat down.

"I wait for you to eat as well" he said, picking up the burrito and taking a bite.

"its good" he said, he seemed to enjoy it a lot.

((Skipping to the Evening because I can ^.-))

**Fury's POV**

I was nervous about going with Maria. So many women fawned over me, I was worried this Tosha would do it as well. And if she already had a mate, that was asking for war.

Finding the restaurant, I parked and got out, trotting around the side to open her door. Helping her out, we walked up to the restaurant and inside.

Maria walked up to the hostess waiting at the door. She glanced up, seeing me, grinning real big.

"How may I help you?" she asked, more to me and ignoring Maria. "We're here with Tosha McKnight" Maria says, the girl watching me smiling, finally she glanced down to the list.

"Okay, follow me" she said in a seductive tone. Rolling my eyes, I followed Maria.

Walking through the restaurant was hell. All the woman glanced up, some even getting up to touch my arms, or my hair, some asking me to join them, completely ignoring their mates. I waited for one just get pissed off enough and start one.

If a female didn't have any eggs and hatchlings to watch over, she went everywhere with her mate. If a non mated female tried to catch interest of the mated male, his mate would fight the non mated female, most likely killing her for going near her mate.

Walking around projection from the wall to another room, with less people, a girl with frizzy brown hair in a tight green dress stood and up walking to Maria, hugging her. Her eyes cast to me, instantly I saw the lust in her bright green eyes.

Sometimes I wished I was around my own kind, this kind of thing wouldn't happen, only if they were non mate females would this happen.

She pulled back and turned to me. "And this is Fury?" she asked, her voice laced with as much heat as her eyes showed.

Maria smiled and turned to me, "Yes this is Fury Nightro, Fury, this is my friend Tosha Mcknight and her husband Jason" Maria said pointing to Tosha then her husband. He stood up and shook my hand.

Taking a seat beside Maria and across from Jason, I waited form them to talk.

Maria and Tosha started talking about work, Jason looked over at me.

"Well, im glad Maria has someone whose better than that sleeze of a man Samuel" he said, laughing. Strangely, I made myself laugh back. I didn't understand why he laughed.

"I'm glad I found Maria myself" I say, glancing to her. I knew she could hear me.

"So what do you do?" Jason asked, taking a small bite of garlic bread. I picked up a piece and took a bite, swallowing it, I glanced back up to him.

"I'm an artist, I work over in Mynah's, creating pieces of work to hang in resturants. Sometimes asked to help with designs at some clothing companies. When I get off from there, I work as a bartender" I explain with a shrug.

He grinned. "Damn nice if you have the newest model of a sedan" he said laughing. "So, what can I treat you too?" he asked. "Wine would be nice" I say, glancing over to Maria, she smiled and nodded.

"Okay, 2 wines and whatever those two want" Jason says to the male waiter, who write his order down the moves to Maria's side of the table.

I was thankfully it was a male waiter this time.

"So after this, you guys want to join us to the club and dance?" Jason asked looking to us both. Maria glanced to me hopefully.

I couldn't refuse with that pleading look.

Finally the waiter came back and we took our orders. I found it was quite nice socializing with them. And I got to have my Italian!

After finishing our meals, we still talked. I tried my best to not talk in my language.

"Well, lets head over to the club" Jason said, happily, taking his wife's hand. Maria walked with her arm weaved around mine.

Walking to the club, we entered it. It was dark, with purple, blue, and green lights flashing around. Several human females paused and walked over, asking me to dance, but I kept my hold on Maria.

"Sorry I have a date" I say to them. I see them cast jealous eyes to Maria.

"Poor guy, must've lost a bet" some muttered before walking off.

"Fury, you can dance with them I don't mind" Maria said glancing up to me. I felt my heart almost stop.

"I'm not their date, I'm yours" I say, glancing down to her. I saw her form a weak smile. It still bothered her though.

Taking a seat, Tosha stood up, wrapping her arms around her husbands shoulders she rocked to the music.

"Sweetie, mind if I dance with Fury?" she asked, smiling.

"Hell yea I would mind, his Maria's date, not yours" Jason snapped. Oh shit, here it comes, where he gets all pissed.

She pouted. "Fine, I'm going to redo my make-up" she said, glancing to Maria. Maria stood and went with her.

Jason watched them before turning to me. "I know your with Maria, but don't let my wife do anything like that" he said, with a slight glare.

"I'm only interested in Maria, I can assure you, I'm not interested in another man's wife" I say watching him.

"Good, I don't want to have to be mean and beat you up any, sound like too much of a good guy" he says with a laugh.

Phew! Barely dodged that one.

A tall blonde suddenly walked over, she wore a small tight red shirt, the barely covered her chest, and tight black jeans. Granted she was gorgeous, for she was a lone female of my kind.

"Hey, honey, wanna come have some fun?" she cooed, running a hand over my chest.

"Sorry, I'm here with someone" I say, avoiding her eyes, hoping she wouldn't use any of our language.

She wrinkled her nose. "You're here with that small wimpy girl? What are you thinking? You could have something better" she stated, toying with my hair.

"I like her better than you, she wont flaunt herself around" I say, pushing her hand away. She growled lowly.

"You're a disgusting, Krugavistle for wanting her" she hissed, clawing at me through my shirt and walked away. Krugavistle, the term for male in my language.

Jason whistled. "Damn, she's really pissed at you?" he said, watching her.

"Yea I know, but like I said before, I'm here with Maria, she's my only interest" I said again, glancing down to the beer bottle in front of me.

I glanced up, sensing Maria walked back over to us.

"I think we should go" I say to her. She frowned. "Why?" she asked, setting her purse down on the table.

"I think its just a good idea" I said, hoping she would.

"Um, okay, I guess we'll see you guys later" Maria said, waving to them. I could see the pout on Tosha's face. Jason just smiled and waved.

Walking out, we didn't get very far before three guys surrounded us.

"That's the guy, he was messin with Star" one guy said, looking to the guy in the middle.

"Where you going pretty boy?" one said, pushing me back.

"I don't want to fight, I just want to take her home" I say, if I fought, it could reveal what I was.

The man stopped me and threw a punch. Ducking and pushing Maria back, I dodged it and swung, punching him in the stomach. He fell down to one knee holding his stomach, the other two attacked. Grabbing one by the arm, I used him as a shield as the other went to swing, he caught his friend.

The other man stood and pulled out a pocket knife, lunging at us, the caught my side. Screaming, I threw them off, grabbing the man by his throat and throwing him into a parked car. The other two scattered.

Stumbling, I felt the pain in my side and looked down to see the knife still in my side.

Maria ran over to me. "Oh my god, come one lets get you to the hospital" she said, walking quickly to my sedan. Helping me into the passenger side, she crawled into the drivers side and drove to the hospital.

Although the wound would heal quickly, it still hurt like hell and I was bleeding a lot. The blood could draw a Vischarurin, a demon that feed from my kinds blood.

Reaching the hospital, she helped me out and walked me in.

Seating me in the waiting room chair, she ran over to the desk.

"Please, can you help, my boyfriend was stabbed, the knife is still in him" she said frantically. The female nurse got up and walked over to me, gasping at the sight of the knife.

"Please, get doctor Sasori" I said, he was a fellow demon who helped my kind in secret.

She nodded and ran back to the desk, calling for him. Maria knelt down by me, holding my hand.

"Someone's coming to help" she said, offering a weak smile. I only nodded weakly.

A tall man with long black hair appeared, dressed as a doctor, he walked up quickly.

"Fury, I didn't even know you were in the city" he stated, leaning down he checked the wound, frowning he motioned a nurse to the bring the stretcher over. Helping me on it, he stayed by me. Then glanced to Maria.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to take him into surgery, he'll be out in a bit" he said his face playing no emotion.

She only nodded before giving me a saddened look.

He wheeled me into a surgery room and made the nurse leave, before turning back to me.

"What the hell were you doing, Klumbarg?" he asked. Klumbarg, young one. "Some humans wanted to rough me up for their mate fawning over me" I state, glancing up to him. He sighed.

"Yes, that's the trouble with living amongst humans. Their females are nothing like ours" he says, carefully pulling the knife out. I clutch the side of the bed. It would be pointless to you painkillers, they didn't work on us.

"Yea, I noticed not too long before I came here" I reply after a moment. I felt lightheaded.

"Why are you with a human?" he asked, covering the wound, and pressing on it. Reaching over to get some alcohol to clean the wound.

"She burns me, just looking at her and I feel like I can lose control" I say, closing my eyes. I heard him make a noise.

"I guess we all have that in a human female if we're not mated to one of our females" he replies after a few moments. I open my eyes.

"You've mated with a human?" I asked surprised. He smiled. "The nurse that called for me is my mate" he said with a grin. I grinned. "She was beautiful" I say and close my eyes again. Jumping from the sharp sting of the needle as he began to stitch the wound.

((I don't know how they stitch wounds, so I'm just going by the old way of closing a wound ~.~')).

Afterwards, he let me out and took me to a room to rest. Even though no mortal drug could put me out, I slipped into unconscious from trying to maintain my human form.

After several hours I woke to find Maria sitting on the bed, softly stroking my face.

"Hey, I thought you weren't going to wake up" she said with a soft smile. "Sorry to have worried you" I said, looking up to her.

"Its okay, what worried me was those guys hurting you" she said, laying her head on my chest.

"I'm sorry, that's what happens a lot" I say, looking around the room.

"I'm sorry that happens so much" she stated. "Its not your fault, it just happens" I say, closing my eyes again.

"Sasori said you can go home later on tonight" she said, looking back up to me.

"I can go get you some clothes and something to eat" she offers with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be right here" I say, watching her. She leaned down and kissed me. Had I not been in a hospital, I would have pulled her down on me. But because of where I was, I only reached up, cupping her face. She pulled back and with a smile she walked out.

Groaning after she left, I had wished I wasn't here. I would have definitely pulled her on me and started to make love to her again.

Sasori walked in. "That human sure is into you, Fury" he says, grinning at me.

"I'm as into her as she is me" I say, sitting up. Sasori walked over, checking the wound.

"its already almost healed, just use magic to keep it looking like its not for about two weeks" he instructs before grabbing me and pinning me to the bed.

"You have something to offer me for helping you Klumbarg" he stated. Leaning my head back, I felt him bite into my neck. Instantly my true form took place of my human. If a Argbarg (elder) helped a Klumbarg, the price was to give them blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maria's POV**

Seeing Fury get hurt was terrifying! I couldn't see hot the man could stand having a knife in his side and be so calm! I'd be freaking out!

I helped him to his sedan and drove him to the hospital. Sitting him down, I ran over to the nurses desk and asked the nurse for help. She ran over and looked at, she gaped. Fury suggested a certain doctor, one I guessed was a family doctor or something.

She ran back over to the desk and called for the doctor Fury suggested. Kneeling beside him, I offered him a smile. Telling him someone was coming to help. A tall good looking man walked out from a pair of double doors right to Fury. Two nurses followed with a stretcher.

"Fury, I didn't even know you were in the city" the man said, leaning down to look at Fury's wound. He frowned and turned to the nurse, motioning her to bring the stretcher.

I helped Fury onto the stretcher, wasn't easy for he was heavy.

The guy turned and headed to the surgery room, stopping he turned to me.

"I'm sorry but I have to take him into surgery, he'll be out in a bit" the man said with no emotion.

He kind a gave me the creeps.

Turning I sat down in the lounge. The nurse that called for the doctor walked in, handing me a cup of coffee.

"You okay hun?" she asked sitting down beside me. I smiled at her. "Yea, I'm just really worried about Fury, I didn't even think those men were gonna do that" I said staring down at the cup of coffee.

"He looks like his a strong guy, I'm sure he'll be just fine, and he'll be back on his feet and being your sexy man again" the woman said with a light laugh. I laughed as well.

It was nice of her to be here, it was rare for nurses to do such a thing anymore.

"Do you know where Fury comes from? I mean, his told me some about himself, but not where he comes from" I said suddenly. Not sure where it came from.

She looked thoughtful. "Well, I know my husband came from a small town in Italy, since he knew Fury, I figured he was from there too" the nurse said with a smile.

"That doctor was your husband?" I said surprised. She nodded. "We've been married for 8 years now, I'm Natalie by the way" she said with a smile.

I wondered if I would ever be married to Fury.

"Tell me, does your husband ever speak his language? Or meet relatives?" I asked, I was too curious.

She laughed. "He speaks his language all the time, as for relatives, I've never meet them" she said with a shrug.

Now that I found odd. Being married 8 years and never meeting any of his family, who would do that? Someone who had something to hide I'm sure.

Smiling, I thanked her for the coffee and tried to rest. But my thoughts were still on, how did Fury with stand such a injury and handle it so well? Did he have a high pain tolerance as well as alcohol tolerance?

I don't know how long I had slept. Natalie came in and told me, I could go see Fury. Walking into the room, I saw he was still asleep. His side had a large bandage over it, but I could still see some blood. I felt sorry for him. He seemed so foreign to the world, like he was from a different planet or something.

Walking over to the bed, I sat down gently by his arm. Wishing he would wake up soon, so I could now he was alright, I reached up and stroked his cheek. After a few seconds, I saw his eyes open.

"Hey, I thought you weren't going to wake up" I said, smiling at him. "Sorry to have worried you" he said, looking up to me, with a small smile.

"its okay, what worried me was those guys hurting you" I said, I laid my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry that happens a lot" he said with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry that happens so much" I said not really sure what to say to him. "Its not your fault, it just happens" he says with a weak grin and closed his eyes.

"Sasori said you could go home later on tonight" I said, recalling Natalie's words.

"I can get you some clothes and something to eat" I offered, but half of me didn't want to leave him.

"Alright, I'll be right here" he said. I leaned down and kissed him softly. I felt his hand on the right side of my face. Pulling back, I offered him a smile and turned to walk out.

I would make sure to bring him Italian and some clothes.

Walking out of the hospital, I walked down to Natasha's. It was a leather clothing store. I had seen that Fury was a size 32, so I figured I'd buy him some new pants. Looking through the hangers I finally found his size. Browsing through the store, I looked for some t-shirts for him. They didn't have any, so walking up and paying for the pants, I walked to my next store. He seemed to only wear casual shirts like you would find in Wal-Mart or something.

I browsed through windows, I find a store he might like. Death Angels, a Goth store ((Do not know if one actually exists~.~')) that I usually avoided, but for some reason I figured he would like the black t-shirts from here. Walking into the store, I saw it was deserted except for the cashier. A tall man with his hair dyed a almost blood red color. He had an eyebrow piercing, and wore black eyeliner. He was the same height Fury, and could almost pass a brother.

The man watched me a minute before continuing with his restocking. In the men's, I looked through the shirts. a lot of them had bands and really strange pictures on them. I didn't know any of them.

"Do you need some help?" a voice asked behind me. Turning, I saw the cashier, leaning on the rack, watching me closely. His eyes, were the same as Fury's. Maybe he had to be a brother.

"I'm just trying to find some clothes for my friend, he got hurt, and is the hospital, and I offered to get him some clothes" I stated, not really sure what to tell a total stranger.

"Depends what he likes" the man said, glancing at the name tag on the front of his shirt I saw it read "Dagger" what an odd name?

"Well, all I really know is, his an artist, he wears leather pants and biker boots" I said hoping that might help. I saw him frown.

"Sounds like someone I know" he stated and walked over. "Does that person have the name Fury?" I asked, watching him. He froze. "You know my brother?" he asked surprised. I nodded. "His hurt? How?" he asked, stepping closer. "Some men hurt him, when we came out of a club" I stated, watching him. He had that aura like he would kill anyone who would even look at him wrong.

"How bad?" he asked, staring down at me. "A cut on his side" I said in a whisper. He cursed. Taking three shirts off the rack, he walked over and got a pair of boots. Walking around the counter, he punched in and rang it up, paying for it with his own money. Putting it in a bag, he glanced at the clock, walking back around, he paused at the door.

"Come on" he said waiting, I hurried up and walked past him. He locked the place up. "Show me where he is" he said in a demanding voice.

"I still have to get him something to eat, I promised him" I said, not moving from my spot. He only nodded, before telling me to follow him. Walking around to the side of the building. He got into a black truck. "If your gonna come with, get in the truck" he called from the other side. Crawling in, I sat a little nervous. Dagger seemed to have a little bit of anger issues.

Pointing out to the Italian restaurant, he got out and walked into the back. After a few minutes, he came back out with a to go box and got back in. Driving to the hospital at a speed that would make a NASCAR driver proud, we pulled up and he got out, walking so fast, I had to run just to keep up. Walking into the hospital I showed him to Fury's room. Fury was sitting there, he as paler than before I had left. Did something bad happen while I was gone?

Sitting on the bed, I looked him over. "Did something happen?" I asked worriedly. He just gave me a weak smile. "No, just Sasori scaring the shit out of me" he said with alight laugh.

I saw his eyes widen suddenly. Turning, I saw Dagger standing in the doorway, his own face looked worried. He crossed the room, pausing to look Fury over.

"What happened lil brother?" he asked, meeting Fury's eyes. "Some guys thought they could take me down" Fury said, watching him. "How many?" Dagger asked, walking over to the other side of the bed. "Only three, I didn't know they had a knife on them" Fury stated, watching his brother.

"Don't worry lil brother, I'll get Axel, Sword, and Thorn to track them down, their not getting away with beating our lil brother" Dagger stated, his voice was laced with venom. I saw Fury shake his head. "No, don't. It would just make things worse" Fury said, staring at him.

"Fine, then let me take you home, where you can heal" Dagger said, moving to the bed. Fury stopped him. "I'm going home with Maria" he stated in a stern tone. Dagger didn't appear to happy about the decision.

"What? Why go to her house, you can heal faster at ours, plus does she even know that you're a.."

"Don't Dagger, she'll find out on her own" Fury snapped, interrupting Dagger. Dagger just stared at him.

"Fine. I'll tell mom your with her, but you know she's going to come down her and give you an ear full for not going home" he stated, setting the bag of clothes down and turning to walk out. Fury sighed.

"What did he mean, that you're a what?" I asked, watching him. He looked uneasy. "Its something about in our family is all" he said but something in me said he was lying.

"I'll once I'm all healed okay?" he said giving me a smile.

He stood up and dressed in the clothes we got for him, only to sit back down to eat. He ate in silence.

After he finished, I threw the garbage away and walked with him to his sedan. Getting in, he drove back to my house.

Closing the door I paused. "What did your brother mean by what you are?" I ask, watching him. He stared at the floor.

"Fury, tell me" I stated, wanting to know. "You wouldn't believe me, plus you would run" he said, I could hear the agitation in his voice.

"What Are you like a serial killer or something? A con artist? A kidnapper?" I asked, walking closer to him.

"No…its not like that its just…..im not exactly from your world" he says, angrily. I laughed. "So where are you from? Realm of the Faeries or something?" I ask thinking he was insane.

"No, its just called the Old World, where demons and shape shifter come from" he says with a serious tone.

"Oh yea right, the only demons that exist are lawyers" I said, watching him. His expression remained the same.

Before he strangely laughed. "I knew this would happen if I got close to a human" he said laughing before looking at back to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, a little unsure of what he meant.

"About what I am." he said. In one instant he was human, the next a tall black and blue demon stood there. I gapped at the sight. Black lips, claws, tial, wing, hair and horns, while the rest of him was a blue color. His clothes were some type of loin cloth pants with a what looked like a black metal belt with chains hanging on it, they traveled down to about where, I thought might be his ankles, before tearing off.

"This is what I am, Maria" he said, his voice still the same except his words had a lisp from what I saw were huge canines.

Oh my god!

Before I could even take a step to the door, he was behind me.

"Please don't do this Maria" he said with a pleading look.

"You're a demon, and what? You were going to take me to your world and force me to live with you?" I hiss, moving back from him.

"I wanted to show you what I was, before asking you to go my world" he said, moving closer, returning to human form. Returning to the very face I had fallen for.

"No, I wont go with you, I have a good life here! I have a great job and a home!" I yell, feeling my eyes tear up.

"I was gonna show you, to tell you Maria, I wanted to you except me as a man, and not a demon as my father forced my mother" he says in a pleading voice.

"So, what it's the male forces a woman to be with him then she has to raise his kids? No way in hell am I having demon children" I scream, throwing my purse at him. He dodged it.

"No, you would have normal kids till they reach puberty then they gain their demon forms, once a male mates the female kicks him out of her den" he says, trying got get closer.

I reached out and threw a pillow at him from the couch. "Just please, listen to me, I wanted to know what it was like to be loved by someone, not be hated like my mother hated my father" he says dodging it.

"I'm not going with you Fury. Get out of my house!" I hiss, throwing more pillows and grabbing shoes to throw at him. He dodged everything. Damn him.

"Please, I've wanted to be near you since I first saw you Maria, please don't push me away from your den" he begs, his eyes full of sorrow.

"You lied to me Fury, I cant forgive someone who lies" I yell. He took a step back, his face full of sorrow.

"Then I'll leave and not come back" he said and turned to walk out of my house.

After he closed the door, I ran over to the window and peeked out, making sure he was leaving. I saw him walk to his sedan, and both vanished from in front of my house.

Feeling tears run down my cheeks, I walked over to the couch and sat down, hugging a pillow, knowing how I reacted wasn't exactly fair.

**Fury's POV**

I told her what I was and she threw me from her den. A males worst shame. Walking to the sedan, I stopped before porting back home.

The greatest shame was coming back home after a female kicking you from her den.

Appearing on the front door of the large oddly white mansion of my mothers. Reaching up to knock twice, and waiting. A tall Italian woman, a inch or two taller than me, wearing a red dress answered the door. Seeing me she grinned.

"ll mio baby boy" she says happily, pulling me into a hug.

((**I really really hope I got this right." if I didn't, IM SO SORRY MY READERS!! But I will translate for you. ^-^))**

Pulling back she straightens, taking my hand and taking me inside.

"Perche avete qui il mio baby boy?" she asks, her brow showing concern.

("Why are you hear my little boy?")

I look up to her. I felt as those my heart was in my throat. "La donna I loved girato me lontano dal propio den" I say to her. ("the woman I loved turned me away from her den")

She gasped and pulled me against her, hugging me. "Im modo spiacenti mio piccolo Fury" she said, hugging me tight.

("im so sorry my little fury")

I gently push her back. "Im staying casa per un mentre madre" I say, I watched her pull a face and touch my cheek. ("im staying home for awhile mother") 

She nodded and called for a servant to show me to an empty room. Walking down the hall, I heard a gasp and turned to see three of my sisters.

Turning, I saw Andria, Lia, and Rosa standing there. Their eyes tearing, they ran up and hugged me. I hugged them back, knowing just how much I had missed them as they missed me.

One week here, was a two weeks in the mortal plane, our mother had told us. So I would be out of Maria's life for two weeks if I stayed here. Would she miss me?

"Oh baby fratello, non e che bello rivederti" Lia says smiling up at me. I may have been the youngest boy, but I was older than all my sisters, only they could call me, baby, for their was no insult in its meaning.

("oh baby brother, it is good to see you")

I smile down at her. "La buona a vedere anche vio Lia" I said back, hugging her gently.

("Its good to see you too Lia")

"Venire piccolo fratello, divertirsi con noi" Rosa says, pulling me to the room they had walked out of. ("Come little brother, enjoy time with us."

"Oh bene se I devono essere trattati piu come un piccolo sorella" I say, Rosa, smacked me lightly on the shoulder. ("Oh alright if I must be treated more like a sister")

"Oh stop piagnisteo" Andria said laughing. ("Oh stop whining")

I laughed as they pulled me into their room, pulling me onto the bed to watch movies with them.

Sitting there, watching the movie "Ever After", I couldn't help but to settle in and felt like I belonged here. My sisters, would always accept me..as for Maria…would she?


	6. Chapter 6

**Maria's POV**

The first week without seeing Fury had been so long. I kept thinking he would appear, but he never did. He never called either. Part of me, was dying to see him, and every thought of him, made a lump appear in my throat.

I barely went to work. I could barely go through my house without thinking of him and crying like a baby.

During the weekend, was the hardest to deal with. I kept watching all the movies we watched. Remembering him laughing and enjoying the movies despite they were chick flicks. A sudden thought had gone through me. His sisters were all he knew growing up besides his mother. He spent most of his life around women. Part of me wanted to see his sisters and to know them.

The next week was even harder. Every time i went to work, everyone asked me of him. Why was it when you tried to keep your mind off of someone, everyone had to keep bringing them up? Finally making it to the weekend, i still watched movie but was glad i didnt have to face anyone for two whole days!

With a sigh, I walked into the kitchen to make something to eat. Cutting some French bread, I made a sand which. Half way through it and downing I don't know how many chocolates, I heard a knock at the door. Brushing off the crumbs, and making sure my mouth wasn't full of food, I answered the door, hoping it was Fury. It wasn't, it was Tosha and Jason come by to make sure I was alright.

"Hey, girl, how are you?" she asked hugging me. I hadn't told her what Fury told me. I just merely said I had asked if I could visit his family and he went off.

"I'm fine, I just miss him, I didn't think I would" I say, as I walk back to the kitchen, offering them something to eat.

"Hon, maybe it was too soon to ask the question?" Tosha said, glancing to Jason. "Well, it could have been for him, he might think it was rushing, he seems to want to take things slowly than most guys would" Jason said with a shrug.

"I didn't mean to ask, it just came out" I state, hating to lie to my best friends. "It happens, sometimes we just blurt things out not thinking they'll cause harm" Jason says, finishing off his sand which.

Tosha reached over, and held my hand. "Don't you worry hon, I'm sure he'll come back and if he doesn't, you can go find him" she said with a smile.

I smiled at her. "Thanks for coming over" I say, hugging them both. "Your welcome, if you need the company, we'll be glad to come on over, wont we Jason" Tosha said glancing over to him. He nodded.

"Thanks you guys, drive safe" I say, watching them leave and closing the door. Walking into the kitchen and picking up another chocolate, ready to take a bite of it, another knock on the door. Luaghing, figuring it was Tosha coming back to say something silly, I opened the door and saw a tall man identical to Fury. His hair was long and black. He wore all Goth clothes, fingerless gloves with black painted nails, his eyes were a fierce light brown, almost seemed yellow.

"Who are you?" I asked, in a shaky voice. The man terrified me.

"My name is Thorn, and you my little human, broke my brothers heart, I don't take too kindly to humans who mess with him" he said, his voice completely identical to Fury's.

I backed up. "how would you want me to take him being a demon?" I ask, watching him. He grinned. "Well, I wouldn't have jumped to conclusions on him, I would have listened to what he offered" he stated, walking into the house.

"Where is Fury?" I ask, hoping he would tell me. "His back home, with our sisters and mother" he said with a click of his tongue. "In the old world?" I asked, wondering how they got from that place to here in the city.

He nodded. "We can teleport back and forth between our home world and your world" he said, showing with his hands.

"Is he going to come back?" I ask, fearing the answer. He glared at me.

"I doubt it little human, you've kicked him from your den, a demons worst shame, the means you have no interest in him, no will to mate, that he couldn't please you" he spat, with venom in his voice.

I felt my blood stop in my veins. That wasn't what I had wanted, I just wanted him to leave so I could process it all.

"That's what it means to you, all of that just if I ask him to leave for a bit?" I asked, it not really processing too well.

He gave me a droll look. "Yes, human, it does, just asking him to leave to think it over, that's what its considered" he said, sounding annoyed.

"So why come here then?" I ask, not enjoying his company at all. "I came to see the human who broke his heart, to see why he is so blue" he hissed, his fangs showing.

"Can you take me too him? I want to apologize for how I acted" I asked, praying he would.

He looked as if considering it but also confused.

"This is different from our females" he says, reaching over and touching my shoulder. Next thing I knew, I was standing in a large white room, what looked liked a entryway.

"Madre Im home" he said in a loud voice. ("Mother, Im home")

Hearing footsteps, I turned to see a woman taller than him. She wore a tight cotton white pattern flowered dress that went to her knee's and white sandals.

Seeing me, she stopped.

"E questa la donna che danneggiano Fury?" she asked, staring at him. ("Is this the woman that hurt Fury?")

"Si, lei desidera di scusarsi per lui" he said, his voice sounded hollow and bored. ("Yes, she wants to apologize to him")

The woman frowned, and turned to me.

"Why do you want apologize to my son?" she asked, her words were slow and thick with her accent.

"I know how I acted was wrong, I just want to make things right between us" I said, knowing I probably sounded dumb.

She looked as if pondering what to say.

"Follow me" she said, turning and walked up the stairs. I hesitantly followed her. This place was huge. Just walking down the hallway, I could see it went who knew how far.

Passing maybe 10-20 rooms, she paused at one and knocked.

The door opened to reveal a young identical to Fury's mother. "Ah madre" she said and opened the door wider. ("Ah mother")

Seeing me, the woman frowned as she stepped back. Walking into the room, I saw it was white as well but circular. Three large king sized beds sat in a triangle shape, in the center of all three beds was a large "L" shaped couch with a large tv sitting in the middle. On the couch was Fury and two other girls identical to Fury's mother.

They were laughing to a movie. "Ever After" was playing. Fury lay on his side, one of the girls sat behind him, braiding his hair. The other who looked as though she was pregnant, laid in front of him.

"Ragazze, quaicuno e qui a pariare con Furore" the woman said, watching them. Both girls sat up, casting a gaze at me. All three grinned and quickly left the room, Fury's mother closing the door as she too walked out.

Fury sat on the couch, unmoving.

"I came to apologize" I said, walking over to the couch slowly watching him.

"And im to believe you are sorry? After how you reacted to me?" he asked, still not looking at me.

"It was hard to process, I had no idea that there were even demons out there" I argued. Never had I imagined such things. I thought there was humans, and then unexplained things out there.

"Yes, and it was hard to accept me as a demon but you could accept me as a human" he asked, finally looking at me.

"You look human so I thought you were, how was I to know you were really from a different world, being a demon, yes I freaked out, did you not think I would?" I asked. He stood up, his eyes watching me.

"Sasori's mate did not freak on him when he revealed himself, I thought it might be the same with me, I didn't know you would be that scared of me, you seemed so open to things I figured you would be open to my true form" he said with a heated look.

"I'm sorry Fury" I said, not knowing what else to say.

Wishing I could take it all back, I walked over and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt him tense but relax, kissing me back. I felt his arms snake around my waist and pull me closer to his body. Finally pulling back to catch a breath, I saw the lust in his eyes.

"I love feeling your lips" he said and kissed me, pressing our bodies together again.

Before I knew it, we were on the couch, lost again to the lust we both felt. I felt terrible about doing such a thing in his sisters room, but he didn't seem to mind.

After spending an hour with Fury, we finally got dressed. Sitting there on his lap, I wondered if all the demons were like this with the ones they liked. Could they not control their sexual thoughts?

"Fury?" I said looking up at him.

"What?" he asked, moving some of my hair around.

"Do..you..your kind, can they not control themselves when to love making?" I asked, fearing he would get upset.

He laughed. "It is very hard if its our mate, anyone else, we feel nothing" he stated with a shrug.

"So you could never cheat on me?" I asked, pondering the thought. He nodded. "I can only feel sexual towards you, our desires can only be fulfilled by our mates, no other female, unless our mate passes on, then its like starting all over again" he explained, watching me.

That was good to know. Even with that strange pull for the women, I was glad to hear, he wouldn't be tempted by any of them.

"Why is there that pull on the women?" I ask, hoping he could answer.

He shrugged. "I don't really know Maria, I never knew human females would act like that..it's the same with my sisters and human men too" he said with a frown.

Wow now that must be irritating.

"So, those three girls here, were your sisters, what are their names?" I ask curiously. He smiled.

"The one that answered was Lia. The one that was pregnant was Rosa, and the other was Andria" he said smiling.

"You said you had 12 siblings, where are the others?" I ask, trying to think of how life would be with 12 children.

"Well, you've meet Thorn, theres Axel, Sword, Dagger, and me. Then as for my sisters, theres Elisa, Eva, Zola, and Kami" He says. I could only stare in disbelief.

"How on earth do you remember them all, and not get them mixed up?" I asked, my head hurt just trying to remember all the names.

He laughed. "I know them all by personality" he stated and stood up. Taking my hand, he lead me out of the room and down the long hallway, down to a hug dining room, where all I saw all the sisters and his mother. Hell, his mother could pass as another sister.

All of them were completely identical to her. Same long curly brunette hair, same green eyes with a light hazel around the pupil. All except the two that were pregnant could I tell them apart. All of them quieted down, seeing us.

"Madre, sorelle, vi auguro chiamata a incontrare I mate Maria" he said, smiling to them.

His mother smiled and stood up, hugging him.

"Oh mio piccolo Fury, im tanto orgogliosi che hai trovato la sua" she said hugging him. ("oh my little fury, im so proud you found her")

All of his sisters stood up, talking excitedly to him. He only laughed. Seven sisters to bombard on you could be a little overloading.

"Fury, qual e il suo nome?" one in a blue dresses asked. He laughed. ("Fury, what is her name?")

"ll suo nome e Maria, Eva" he said. ("Her name is Maria, Eva")

She smiled and hugged me. Another hugged me.

Suddenly they all stopped. Turning to where all of them were looking. I saw Thorn and Dagger, and two other men who looked identical to Fury.

One of the girls ran over to one of the look alikes of Fury, smiling.

"ll grande fratello, Fury ha la sua mate" she said, smiling. He raised a brow and looked to me, then to Fury. The room was deadly silent. Finally the man grinned.

"Avanti baby fratello" he said finally. All the girls went back to hugging him, before he tugged me through them and over to the four men.

"Maria, meet my older brothers, Thorn and Dagger you already know..but also, meet Axel and Sword" he said, pointing to each one. Axel had green streaks in his hair and had a nose piercing. As for Sword, he looked so much like Fury, I was scared to ever let them two of them wonder off. What if I got them mixed up? The even wore the same type of clothes, same hair color and length, same eyes, even the same voice.

Axel grinned, wrapping an arm around Fury's shoulders. "See, I knew you would get a human mate sooner or later being in the human realm" he said laughing.

"Oh please, you just wanted him to get laid" Thorn shot back. I felt my face turn red. All of them laughed. "Well he did, and with his mate" Sword said, grinning.

He looked up toward Fury's mother.

"Consente celebrate con una parte per Fury" he said grinning. All the girls cheered. ("Lets celebrate with a party for Fury")

I leaned over to him. "Why do we go back and forth between Italian and English?" I asked.

"My mother and sisters don't know English very well, so I speak our native language" he said, smiling at me.

Everyone started in on setting up for a party. I felt so welcome now, even though just an hour and a half ago, I wasn't so welcome.

His family truly were inviting me in to there home.

The party was fun. All of them tried to speak with me, but I found that almost impossible due to them speaking Italian and me not knowing barely any.

Fury had to stay by me and tell me everything they said, unless it was his brothers. They spoke English for me.

All of them continued to hand me gifts, wanting me to taste things. I had never felt so involved in a home.

Even after the party, all of his sisters wanted to spend time with me. While I spent time with them, Fury went off with his brothers.

Around dark, finally they let me leave their room, to sleep.

Finding Fury with his brothers down stairs, playing against one another at pool, I asked where I would sleep.

All of them laughed. "You sleep wherever Fury sleeps Maria" Axel said, taking a shot at a striped ball.

"Is there no sleeping in different beds or something?" I asked slightly confused.

"If you sleep in a different bed, that means he doesn't please you which means he failed as a mate" Thorn said, taking a drink of a glass of wine. All of seemed to love wine.

Man, they had so many strange things to what things meant to them.

"So, we forever sleep in the same bed or we re not mates?" I stated wondering if that was right.

Sword nodded. "Yup, just you saying you want to sleep alone after a argument, means to us, you don't want us anymore, usually we just leave since our females often turn aggressive" Sword said, watching me.

Was that why they stayed away from their sisters and mother so much?

"Well, since shes human, I don't think all the rules apply though" Dagger said, taking a shot at a solid ball, it went in the hole and Axel cursed.

"That's true" Fury said laughing at them.

"Okay, so, is it alright that I got to bed?" I asked, I was really tried.

Fury laughed and set his queue stick down. He walked up the stairs and lead me to a black door. Opening it, I saw the room wasn't like the others. It was a dark grey with black and blue colors.

"White hurts my eyes" he said with a shrug, noticing me staring.

"It seems very homie" I said, looking around. There was more books than anything in his room. Stacks apon stacks all over the floor, the desk, the chair, half the couch, the small coffee table. Even some on the TV.

"You like to read I can see" I say, laughing. Never had I seen so many books in one room. I mean, ive seen books covering a library but never someones room.

"I like to read anything really" he said, with a sheepish shrug.

I smiled. It was cute to see him blush.

"Now, how about getting you ready for bed" he said with a wicked grin.

"Oh, no, I can stay in my clothes, I don't mind" I said, laughing at the look on his face.

He walked over to the closet and walked in. Holy St. Mary! A walk in closet! Walking out, he held up a white button downed shirt.

"I'm quite anxious to see you in this" he said, walking back over to me.

I turned and ran jumping onto the bed.

"I'm staying in my clothes" I state laughing.

He ran over, and jumped on the bed as well, pinning me down.

"Oh no your not, I want to see you in just a shirt" he said trying to take off my shirt. Wrestling with him, I laughed. I didn't mind wearing the shirt, I just wanted to see if he would goof off any.

Suddenly all my clothes flashed off of me. "Fury that's cheating" I yelped, trying to cover myself. He laughed. "No, its how I do things" he said and the shirt flashed on me.

"See, you look beautiful in it" he said, laughing. "Can I at least have my underwear on?" I asked feeling completely uncomfortable with out my underwear.

He grinned. "Your not going to need underwear for a bit" he said, leaning down to kiss me. Instantly his clothes vanished. Feeling his warm body through the thin shirt was wonderful.

I knew now, I couldn't ever turn him done. I loved him too much. And I loved his family, they all welcomed me.

Spending the night with him was another amazing night. And I wondered what would it be like to wake up with him here with his family. Something I guessed I would get to see in the morning after this crazy but wonderful night.

Yes I know my readers, I had said Fury was a quad when in truth I got that wrong, his a quintuplet, not a quad ." sorry about that mistake!


	7. Chapter 7

**Fury's POV**

Maria had accepted me as her mate and enjoyed the time with my family. We spent the night together again. When morning came, the sun slipped through on of the dark curtians I had on the window, waking me. It was late morning, I could tell from where the sun was. Shifting, I roll over and see her still asleep. Smiling at how adorable she looked while sleeping, I leaned over and kissed her cheek before getting up.

Walking into the bathroom, I take a quick hot shower and get dressed. Walking down to the dining room, I find Rosa, Eva, and Sword at the table. They turn and stare at me for a minute. Rosa and Eva smiling big.

"Sleep well?" Sword asked with a grin. "Barely slept but otherwise quite fine" I state, taking a seat by Eva. She handed me two apples and a thing of grapes.

"La baby fratello aveva divertimento tempo ultima notte" Eva chided laughing. ("ohh baby brother had fun time last night")

Rosa laughed. "Possiamo dire Fury, la tua glowing con esso" Rosa says with a grin. ("We can tell Fury, your glowing with it")

"So, you happy little brother?" Sword asked watching me. "Im happy with Maria" I say, knowing I truly was.

He grinned. "Good, you deserve to have a mate like the rest of us" he said, standing and leaving the room

Rosa and Eva looked to one another.

"Che cose's sbagliato con spada?" I ask, looking to them.

"La sua sconvolgere egil non ha trovato un ufficiale di coperta" Eve says in a low voice. ("His upset he hasn't found a mate")

"Egil \ trovare qualcuno presto" I say to her smiling. ("He'll find someone soon")

Standing, I walk out of the dining room and to my mothers study. She sat at a large red oak desk. Seeing me, she smiled, getting up to hug me.

Today she was in a forest green dress, her hair pulled up in a small ponytail.

"E il compagno felice essendo noi, Fury?" she asked, looking at me hopefully. ("Is your mate happy being with us?")

I nodded, watching her. My mother had been hostile with all of our mates. Most of us mated with humans, my sisters wanting real fathers for their children and not worrying about them hurting them like the males of our race.

As for my brothers, only one mated a female of our race, Fiona was her name. And Axle wasn't about let her dominate him. She hadn't had any hatchlings yet, which was ticking Axle off.

So far, all of us except Sword had found mates. Knowing the loneliness, I left my mothers study and went to find him.

Finding him in the game room, setting up the pool table.

"You don't seem alright big brother" I say, watching him. He just continued to set the table up.

"Come on, talk to me" I say, he always had a stubborn streak.

He looked up, grabbing a queue stick.

"Look, I'm glad you found a mate, really I am happy for you two…I just….I just wish I could find my mate" he said with an aggravated sigh.

"Sword, you'll find her, I know it..why not try going to the human world like I did, maybe shes there for you" I suggest.

I hadn't found a mate here in our world. So I had moved to the human world.

He sighed.

"I doubt that. Ive been alive how long and not found her" he said taking a shot at a striped ball.

"Maybe she's just in the human world, is all" I say, trying to comfort him.

He toke another shot, hitting a solid in.

"Maybe..but how would I know where to start looking? You were there how long til you found Maria" he said, gesturing with his hands.

"It was quite a while" I mumble.

He turns and keeps playing. Ignoring me. I wondered if my brother would find a mate? Would she be a human or one of our kind? Sitting down in one of the chairs, I watched him play by himself, wishing my brother would indeed find a mate.

**Maria's POV**

I woke up to find Fury not in bed with me. Figuring he was with someone of his family, I crawled out of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Turning on the water, I waited for it to heat up and crawled in, turning on the shower.

Letting the warm shower water run down my body, I imagined Fury last night. Man that man had a sex drive like hell!

Getting out finally I dried off and dressed. A light cotton brown dress that went to my knees. I hoped Fury would like it.

**Fury's POV**

Finally Sword let me play pool with him. I knew his frustration. It had been my own had I not found Maria.

We played several games before he walked off to the kitchen to find something sweet. One small knack of our kind..not only were we in love with Italian food….we had a huge knack for eating sweets. So far Maria hadn't seen me eat a lot. If she did, she would of wondered how a man my size ate almost over 50 pounds of sweets in one sitting.

Just like with eating any time. We ate a large amount every time we ate. Human stomachs were so small compared to how much we ate.

Following him, he walked over and opened the fridge, pulling out a whole three layer chocolate cake on a large silver platter.

**(ever see the movie "Matilda" and seen where the boy had to eat that whole cake at the assembly? Well, that's the size Sword just pulled out of the fridge.)**

He turned, setting it on the island. Handing me a fork, we both started to eat. Hearing footsteps I turned and saw Maria looking around in awe.

"Hey, sleep well?" Sword asked with a grin. She blushed. "Yes I did" she chided staring at the ground.

"would you like to join us?" I asked, indicating to the cake. She just laughed.

"I don't think my teeth could withstand that much chocolate cake" she said but took the fork Sword handed her.

"You'll have to get used to big eaters. All of us can eat this whole thing plus more" Sword commented taking another bite.

Her eyes widen. "Your kidding?" she said taking a small bite.

He shook his head. "No, we could eat two of this by our selves" he said with a simple shrug. She looked to me. "Are you serious?" she asked again. I laughed. "Yes. This is the amount we ate im afraid love" I said with a grin.

"My god, no wonder you polished off all the stuff I made, you really were hungry and probably still starving" she said laughing.

I laughed again. "It was good, but truth, it only put a dent in my hunger" I said with honesty.

"Think you could take living with someone who ate this much?" Sword asked, his eyes watching her closely.

"well..if he can just port where ever, im sure he can just summon up plenty of groceries" she said slowly, looking to me to him to back to me.

"its true, I can easily do that" I say assuring her.

She looked uneasy.

"Do you have anything for like a deli sand which or something?" she asked setting the fork down and taking a drink of my water.

"yea we do" I say, walking over to the fridge and showing her.

She took what she wanted and made herself a sand which.

"I'm gonna go upstairs with Lia and the others, they wanted me to watch movies with them" she said smiling, taking her sandwich and a drink.

Waiting for her to leave I turned to Sword.

"Thanks for making her feel uneasy" I snapped. I had felt her feel slightly guilty.

"She needs to know all about us Fury, she has too if shes going to be your mate, she has to know what all we come with" Sword said continuing on the cake.

I set my fork down. Unable to eat anymore. It was true. Maria had to learn everything about me and my kind. I just prayed she accepted it all and accepted me.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my readers, im very very sorry about not updating sooner. I've been away visiting family and they don't have computers. That and I still didn't understand how to upload once the document uploader was full lol..im a dunce. Please Enjoy

**Maria's POV**

The questions Sword kept asking were getting on my nerves. Of course I had accepted Fury. I accepted everything so far.

Truth I hadn't known they all ate that much. Hell of a grocery list!

Walking up the stairs, I found the room, Fury's sisters were in. Seeing me, they all asked me how my night was.

Boy, its hard not to blush when you think about it.

Rosa and Lia grabbed me, pulling me over to the couch where all of them were piled up.

They were watching Hercules. Odd for grown woman..I think…

It was at the part where Hades was mad the Hercules was still alive. Funny part!

"Cosi, come ti piace vivere con un grande famiglia?" Andria asked smiling. I really wish I knew what she was saying.

Lia laughed. "She asked how do you like living with big family?" she said laughing again.

"Oh..its very different…I'm enjoying myself..all of you have been so kind" I say to Lia. She nodded and said something to Andria.

"Abbiamo \ "felici che felice Maria" Kami said smiling.

Lia looked to me. "She said we're glad your happy" she said looking back to the TV.

I nodded.

"I am, with all of you being so kind, I really am" I say to them. Glancing to the movie, I watch it for awhile.

I truly was happy with Fury and his family. I did love living with them. I doubt I could ever leave them all..or Fury especially.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my readers! I am most pleased with the messages from those who send me one! Thank you for some of the ideas as well! Most pleasant and will be put into action as soon as possible! Please enjoy this chapter!

**Sword's POV**

Watching Fury walk off with Maria was slightly irritating. Everyone had their mate but me. But yet, I found an attraction to Maria.

Walking into the kitchen I take out the cake again. It really tasted good. Our mother walked into the room, smiling when she saw me.

"Why look so gloom my little dancing Sword?" she asked walking over to me and rubbing my shoulder.

I look to her. "Everyone has their mate, I am happy for them all…but I am alone with no mate" I say looking back down. She rubbed her hand up and down my back, leaning on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry you have not found your mate my little dancing Sword" she said. "I just wish I could find someone like Maria. She seems like a nice woman." I say taking another bite.

She straightened up. "Do not submit to taking your brothers mate my little dancing Sword, only heartbreak will come from it" she said glaring at me.

Yes I knew that, but it didn't stop the arousing feelings that I had when I saw Maria.

It was odd though. To have such feelings for another's mate.

She turned and walked out of the room.

Crap. What was I going to do? How could I fight my own brother for his mate?

With a sigh, he turned, walking out of the room.

Wondering up the stairs, he found Maria wondering the halls, looking up at the pictures that hung on the wall.

"Like the pictures Maria?" Sword asked walking up to her slowly. She looked to him with a grin. "Their beautiful" she chided looking up to one of Fury and Axel. "Their all painted by hand. Our mother likes to have them painted then the modern picture taken" Sword said glancing up at the picture as well. He grinned at the memory. Fury and Axel were putting up a fuss about having to dress up nice for the picture.

"Your mother is very nice..all of you are so welcoming, you just rarely see that nowadays" Maria said looking up to him.

"Yeah, you humans aren't too nice to one another" he stated. He had seen some humans and never liked how they interacted with one another.

"So, anything I can help you with?" Sword asked looking down at her. She shook her head. "No I'm fine for now. Just headed to get something to eat and looked at the picture's along the way" she said with a smile.

Maria walked around him, heading to the stairs. He turned to follow her. "What are you hungry for?" he asked trotting down the stairs next to her. Maria laughed. "I'm not sure, you guys seem to have everything that I could think of" she said with another laugh. Walking into the kitchen she looked through the fridge before looking to the cupboards. Sword watched her from the other side of the island. Part of him was aching to touch her. To press his body up against her.

Maria turned to him. "Do you have any lasagna?" she asked with a curious look. Sword laughed and walked to the metal bread like box, lifting the lid, Maria saw a large pan of lasagna. Arching a brow she looked up at him. "You poofed that here didn't you?" she asked with a laugh. Sword smiled. "I might have" he chided setting the lid down. Turning to the cupboards he took out a bowl and handed it to her.

"Thank you" she said, reaching for the spoon, she began to fill the bowl up with lasagna.

"Want garlic bread with it?" Sword asked, holding up the French bread. She nodded. He cut a few pieces of the bread, buttered and sprinkled garlic salt on it. As he handed it to her, she watched it turn backed.

"Thanks again" she said with a grin. Sword nodded. "your welcome, your apart of the family now" he said with a grin. She took the bread and the bowl, to sit at the small bar. Taking a few bites, she looked to him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked looking worried at him. Sword gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?" he asked, walking to the fridge and taking out a bottle of wine. Opening it, he took a drink and set it down.

"You just had a look of longing on your face is all" Maria said taking another bite. "I just wonder about what its like to have a mate is all" he said watching her. Maria looked back over to him. She could see the pained expression on his face.

"You'll find someone Sword, I'm sure of it" Maria said with a grin. He gave her a grin. How much did she know he was wanting her as his mate?

Probably didn't even begin to think anything about it.

"Yea, maybe your right Maria" Sword said with a grin and turned to walk out of the kitchen. If he stayed any longer he feared he might do something he would regret.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello My dear readers! Forgive me for such breaks between stories! Work and grandparents keep me busy. Please Enjoy The New Chapter!! (there's a small twist!) *HUGS TO ALL* Enjoy!

**Normal POV**

Maria walked up the stairs to Fury's bedroom. Opening the door slowly, she tiptoed in, closing the door softly. Glancing to the bed, she saw Fury laying on his stomach. A tattoo displaying on his back. Seeing it, she smiled. He had her name tattooed into his back. Something he said all the males did for their mates. But thinking back to earlier. She felt uncomfortable around Sword and she didn't know why. He had this almost hungry look in his eyes. It kind of creeped her out.

Walking carefully over to the bed, she crawled on. Laying next to Fury, running a finger over jaw line. How could one man look so handsome? Hell, all the brothers were like runaway models. Even the sisters and mother had gorgeous looks. Why did people of such beauty all like such plain people?

Fury stirred, opening his eyes slowly.

"Ciao amore" he said, reaching up to rub his eyes. Maria just stared at him for a moment. Before chuckling a bit.

"Fury, I don't have a clue what you just said" she chided, rubbing a hand over his shoulder. He rolled over on his back.

"I said "hello love"" he stated shifting before closing his eyes again. She leaned down, rubbing her nose on his.

"Someone's tired" she teased rubbing his nose with hers. Fury grinned.

"I was up all night pleasing someone, so I have every right to be" he voiced. Maria laughed. Yes he had spent most the night, showing her the great stamina he seemed to always have every night. She didn't know how someone couldn't die from that much sex. It always left her so exhausted. But he didn't seem bothered till daytime.

"Hey Fury, can one of your brothers, have..I don't know..an attraction to me?" she asked hesitantly. Maria watches his eyes open.

"What?..Did one of them do something?" Fury asked with a serious tone.

"No, it just kinda seems like..Sword is..a bit too interested. I don't know, it just might be me, but it really seems like it to me." Maria explained.

She watched a look come over his face.

"Fury, what is it?" she asked tilting her head to the side, watching him.

Fury sighed.

"There's a myth amongst our kind..that..two brothers..can mate with one woman..she can love them equally..but both can mate with her..they kind of share her with one another, and she can bare both their offspring" Fury explained, watching Maria.

She gaped, horrified.

"You..you think that's why..his interested? That I would have to mate with both of you? That's gross" she gaped, covering her face with her hands.

"I didn't say it was true, but it does happen. And if Sword is having feelings for you, then it could be true, otherwise he shouldn't even be interested in my mate. So that's why I think it could be true Maria" Fury stated sitting up, watching her closely.

Easy for him to say, he didn't have to worry about bearing two different men's children if it happened.

"That scares me Fury" Maria stated hugging him, burying her face in his chest. Fury hugged her back, petting over her hair.

"Now now, lets just see how it plays out, if he makes advances, then its true and you have no choice but too mate with him too" Fury said after a minute, not sure how she would react.

She sat up quickly. "You mean he'll advance more?" she asked, her eyes surprised. Fury nodded.

"His advances will be like mine. Wanting to date, be close, and possibly be in bed" Fury stated glancing down at the bed.

He had to find out for himself if it was true or not. He didn't want to scare her into not wanting to leave the room all for nothing.

Shifting to get off the bed, he flashed a black t-shirt on, heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked watching him. Fury paused turning back to her.

"I have to find out if Sword really is interested in you, if its true I have to talk to mother about what to do, if not, then we wont worry" he stated, walking out.

Maria glanced around the room. Oh how she hated the idea of being with Sword in bed as well as Fury. It almost made her feel dirty. Like she was cheating yet he new about it. Was it still called cheating if Fury new about it? She didn't know.

But yet, a part of her was attracted to Sword as well. Like a mysterious man similar to Fury. She could almost imagine him with out a shirt, eve more completely nude. Even better, him touching her, running his hands over her body.

Whoa wait a minute!

Maria grabbed her head. What was she doing? Thinking like that about Sword? He was Fury's brother for Gods sake!

What if Fury's myth was true? What if she somehow had feelings for Sword and Fury?

**In Swords Room…….**

Fury flashed into Swords room, looking around for his brother.

"Sword?" he called, looking around the huge room.

"It's called knocking brother" Sword said behind him. Fury turned to see Sword with a towel tied around his waist. Fury could smell Sword had just gotten out of the shower.

"Maria said your making rather close advances, is it true?" Fury asked, hoping it wasn't. He saw a look pass through his brother's eyes.

"I cant explain it brother. I never thought seeing any of my brother's mates would do this to me. But Maria. She makes my body hard just looking at her" Sword said, walking over to his bed. A crimson red button down shirt flashed onto him, along with a black pair of jeans. He turned back to Fury.

"Had I known this would of happened Fury I would of gone to the mortal world a lot sooner and looked for a mate. But, I've seen her. I've talked to her. She plagues my mind and body brother" Sword said, an almost pained lustful look passed over his face.

Fury sighed. This wasn't good.

"we have to go to mother" he stated. Sword nodded.

Flashing to their mother's study, she glanced up.

"Cosa c'e di sbagliato la mia piccola spada e furia?" she asked looking from Fury to Sword. (What's wrong my little sword and fury?)

"Madre, e possible che il mito e vero circa due maschi accoppiarsi con una femmina?" Sword asked watching her. (mother, is it possible that the myth is true about the two males mating with one female?)

Their mothers face went shocked. She stood up.

"Perche me lo chiedi, la mia argblargs poco?" she asked looking from them both. Fury sighed. (why do you ask my little argblargs?)

"Spada e attratto da Maria" Fury stated finally, his eyes not leaving hers. Her head snapped to Sword. (Sword is attracted to Maria)

"E 'vero, la Spada?" she asked in a shocked tone. (Is this true, Sword?) Sword nodded.

"Oh mio dio" she said after a moment, leaning on the desk. (oh my god). She looked up to them.

"Non c'e niente che possa fare, il mio furore poco. Essa deve accoppiarsi con vio due e che sente l'attrazione." she said finally, staring at the ground. (There is nothing I can do, my little Fury. She must mate with you both if he feels the attraction)

Fury felt his heart sink. He didn't want to share Maria with anyone, not even his own brother.

So how did everyone like the new twist? Hope you liked and see you in the next chapter of "Save Me Love Me" xD


End file.
